This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to define the information carried in different cerebral-cortical neurons that project to pontine nuclei to produce eye and head (gaze) movements. We are specifically targeting neurons in parietal area (MST) and the frontal lobe (FEF) that have been identified as projecting to the DLPN or NRTP using the technique of antidromic activation. Once a projection neuron is identified we use multi-variate statistical modeling to determine the information carried in each neuron and in populations related to gaze movements. We have discovered that there are major differences in gaze-related signals that travel in FEF-NRTP and MST-DLPN pathways. Setting up a new laboratory at WaNPRC in association with the P.I.'s move from Yerkes NPRC to WaNPRC has been a major part of the progress during the last year. Determining the functional contribution of different nodes in the cortical-ponto-cerebellar system will aid in advancing our understanding of gaze control in health and disease.